yugioh!
by sesshoumaru luv
Summary: new characters, new cards and new adventures. join Yugi and friends as they face yet another challange in dueling. Plz read! 2 authors


**Characters**

**Yami 17**

**Yugi 16**

**Tea 16**

**Tristan 17**

**Joey 17**

**Mai 18**

**Serenity 16**

**Kaiba 19**

**Mokuba 15**

**Marik 30**

**Llyssa (Allyssa) 16**

**Duke 17**

**Lexa 17**

_Yami is the pharos name and he has a body of his own and looks like Yugi too but older and way taller. Don't know how he got the body so don't ask. Sorry _

**On with the plot**

Ok….so here goes. Yami and everyone else go to high school (last year yay!) except Kaiba and Marik. Everyone still loves to play Duel Monsters and every now and then there are tournaments that they go to (and yes Yami is still 'King of Games), there is a new girl at school called Tea and she hides the fact that she can play Duel Monsters and pretends to not even know what the game is. Yes, yes, yes, your probably wondering who the couples are in this story well here they are……Yami/Tea (eventually), Yugi/Lisa (yes new characters), Joey/Mai (eventually), Tristan/Serenity (eventually) so only Yugi and Lisa are the only ones going out for now but more couples in the story…..ok not to keep you waiting so **here goes!**

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!" Tea screamed at her parents. Tea and her family where living at New York and they had to move because her dad had gotten a promotion in his work and they had to move to Japan for his new place in his work. Tea had just gotten word out that they where moving that weekend and she was furious that her parents hadn't told her earlier.

"We have no choice hunny, you have no choice and who would look after you?" her mother asked.

"I have heaps of friends here and don't you say 'you will make new friends' BUT I don't want to make 'NEW' friends" Tea explained and marched upstairs towards her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She walked towards her phone and called up her best friend Amanda.

RING RING…..RING RING!

"Hello Amanda speaking"

"Amanda its Tea you wouldn't believe what is happening to me right now" Tea spoke in the phone.

"What is it?" Amanda replied.

"IM MOVING HOUSES!" Tea screamed into the phone while pacing in her room.

"WHAT! When did this happen?" Amanda asked.

"About an hour ago, dad got a promotion and we have to move to Japan this weekend. It's too soon and I have fought with mum and dad about it and I have no choice than to accept and go through with it but I don't want to go and leave you guys" Tea exclaimed as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Hey, how about we all meet up at the mall tomorrow and just have fun before you go, how about that?" Amanda asked.

"Yea ok then how about 1:30?" asked Tea.

"Ok then ill go and tell everyone and don't worry everything is going to be ok"

"Thanks again Amanda for everything. Ill see ya tomorrow" Tea said and she hung up.

On the other side of the world in Japan Yami and Yugi where in a duel and Yami was winning (once again), there was also Tristan, Joey, Duke and Serenity.

"Come on Yugi you can beat the old pharaoh" Joey said.

Yami and Yugi where almost head to head with Yami at 300 life points with Yugi at 200 points, Yami had good cards Yugi gave him that as he thought of what card to play next.

"I place Dark Magician in attack mode…………….."

"Come on man it was a fair game" said Tristan, school had finished and everyone was going to the arcade. Yami beat Yugi with 150 life points left, finishing the duel with Dark Magician Girl.

"I'll beat you next time" Yugi said to the pharaoh, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Joey and Yami where walking towards the Arcade doors, when they got inside the saw a crowd of people gathered around in a circle.

"What's going on here?" Serenity asked the others, Joey and Tristan walked through the crowed pushing their way through the crowd to get a closer look. When they got through they saw 2 chicks dueling against 2 guys, when the others got through they saw it too.

"If we win, you get to be our girlfriends" one of the guys said to one of the chicks. The guy had red mullet hair, wearing an overly sized jacket and the guy next to him had long blonde hair cascading down his face, spooky looking and dressed in black.

"Ha, as if, you freak. What's so good about being your girlfriend?" asked the girl with curly black hair, black pants with a red singlet, with black boots.

"Yea" replied the girl beside her. She had a tight vest showing way too much cleavage, jeans and pointy black boots. The girl next with black hair, Alexa, turned to stare dumbfounded at her friend.

"Come on Llyssa man, you can do better than that" exclaimed Lexa.

"Well it was all I could come up with, the idiot probably couldn't understand what I said anyway" Llyssa replied.

"I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID BITCH!" yelled the guy from across the room.

"HEY! That's no way to treat a lady!" Tristan said to the guy, Lexa and Llyssa turned and looked at Tristan and Lexa cracked up laughing and Llyssa fell over anime style.

"Hey, who said that you could come into this conversation and say anything you loser" replied Craig infuriating Tristan.

"Why you…." Said Tristan clenching his fist advancing towards Craig, Yami stood in front of him and grabbed Tristan's shoulders stopping him.

"Calm down Tristan, they want to pick a fight with you and if you do that than that's what they would want you to do" Yami said and let go of his shoulders.

"HEY! NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Llyssa screamed and pulled another 2 cards out of her deck and looked at them, 'there is nothing good that I have, what should I do?' thought Llyssa. She looked across at Lexa and had an idea ' what if I give Lexa half of my life points to redraw 2 cards out of her deck and put mine in her grave yard'

"Oi Lexa, I need two of your cards and ill give you half of my life points for them" said Llyssa to Lexa.

"WHAT! You can't do that, you can't leave me here and defend for myself. NO I wont do it" exclaimed Lexa.

"Come on Lexa you can do it, I have faith in you. If I lose you get to draw out another 2 cards out of your deck and in that will be the card that you will need to finish these losers off" replied Llyssa.

"How do you know that?" Lexa asked.

"Trust me on this, you will do fine without me. It's now your time to shine and win this duel without me for once" Llyssa replied.

"Ok then, I don't want to do it but if you want me to than I will" Lexa said.

"You're a legend!" screamed Llyssa. Llyssa turned to look at the guys and smirked evilly.

"You guys are going down now!" screamed Llyssa "NOW I sacrifice half of my life points to draw two cards out of Lexa's deck so I can place two face down cards and ending my turn."

"What's she doing?" Joey asks the others as they watched as the duel took place.

"I don't know Joey," replied Duke. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and looked at Yami as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I know Yugi, its what I have sensed in her deck for a while now. A card that I have not heard of in a long time" said Yami.

"What do you mean Yami? Is it a rare card?" Yugi asked.

"Yes a very rare card indeed and if it's the card I am thinking of than it has power that rivals the 'Egyptian God Cards' and if I'm correct than everyone is going to get a surprise to remember," replied Yami. Joey and the others gasped as Yami said that and turned back to look at the duel.

"Ha, do you realize what you have just done? You are sacrificing your own life points so your friend can win the duel? Ha, like that's going to happen." Bruce said laughing like a maniac.

"I agree with him there Llyssa, have you gone mad! I don't have a monster in my deck that could wipe out these two in one go with you gone" Lexa said to Llyssa.

"YOU CAN DO IT" yelled serenity.

"Come on man, you got random people that have faith in you. You can do it" Llyssa said.

"Enough chit chat and let's get on with the show. Well it looks like that you're the only one left on the field when I get through with her. ATTACK MYSTIC BAT AND ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" screamed Bruce pointing at Llyssa. Llyssa fell back on impact and got blown back onto Joey and Tristan who caught her, placing her back on her feet.

"Thanks guys but we need to focus on the duel, she's never dueled alone before" Llyssa told the others.

"What do you mean 'alone'?" Duke asks.

"Well where were from dueling is different, it takes two to duel and Lexa has just started dueling with me and she hasn't come along way yet" Llyssa replied.

"HEY NO NEED TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!" Lexa shouted sarcastically towards Llyssa.

"Well who cares, the only thing that you needed to be worried about is losing this duel so get your game on and win this duel. I'll never forgive you if you don't win this" replied Llyssa.

"Wow, talk about pressure" Lexa said sheepishly. She turned back around 'what does she mean that I have a powerful card that can wipe out these losers, well I just have to draw and find out'. In slow motion she drew out two cards and split them, her eyes widened in shock as she saw Polymerization card and a card she had never seen before. 'Elixir of life' 'I know what I can do, the card that's on the field is compatible with the one in my hand which is no card that I have never seen before.'

"I SUMMON ELIXER OF LIGHT IN ATTACK MODE AND USE POLYMERIZATION AND FUSE MY CARD ON THE FIELD I CREATE WARRIOR OF GAEA." The room begins to darken as clouds of lightening and thunder form inside the arcade. The place begins to rumble as Gaea appears. "IN ATTACK MODE AND WITH 42OO ATTACK POINTS THAT OBLIVIATES YOUR MONSTERS ON THE FIELD PLUS ALL OF YOUR LIFE POINTS. ATTACK WARRIOR OF GAEA!" screamed Lexa and everyone watch in amazement as the monster finished off the guys and the duel.


End file.
